It Takes Two To Tango
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Daltonverse. Julian goes to a masquerade to deal with his breakup with Logan.


**A/N: I do not own the characters; they belong to CP Coulter. The song is "Tore My Heart" by Oona.**

* * *

><p>The room was crowded, boys and girls of all ages and from different schools were roaming around, cloaked by the darkness of the room, only illuminated by the flickering candles that were lit around the room. There was loud music, people dancing with their friends, and with their dates - or with strangers. Julian stood in the corner, sipping on punch, surveying the room. He was dressed head to toe in black, with a simple black mask across his face. He was trying to blend in with the darkness and not draw attention to himself. He was hurting, but he had promised he would be here, and honestly, Julian couldn't stand to be in his room wallowing for another night. And besides, he had already assembled his outfit. Just because he didn't have a date anymore -<p>

Julian's gaze swept over the crowd, searching for him. Julian jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned to see Derek (who had already lost his mask, outfit askew, and with what Julian assumed was lipstick on his neck).

"Are you trying to find him?"

"No."

"…Don't sulk in the corner all night. This is your chance for a harmless fling. No one here knows who anyone is."

Julian pulled himself away from Derek.

"It wouldn't matter anyway. He still haunts me."

"He's not dead, Jules."

"I wish he was."

* * *

><p>Julian drank the rest of his punch and crushed the cup in his hand as he walked away from Derek. As he walked, he felt a gaze on his back, but he ignored it.<p>

The music stopped and the room quieted. Then a clear "La. La-ah. La-ah. La La La La La La La La. La La La La La" rang out and what was once a mass of bodies moving spastically became a whole unit as everyone got into lines and turned to face their partners.

Julian turned to face his partner walked forward and reached out and pulled on his partner's tie, yanking the boy forward, and into the proper starting position.

_If I had my way_

_You would still be stuck on me_

_But when I rock myself to sleep_

_I dream of you again_

Julian walked forward, leading his partner backwards. He spun his partner out and then pulled him back in.

_La_

_La-ah_

_La-ah_

_La La La La La La La La_

_La La La La La_

The pairs continued to move around the room, now forming a circle around each other, moving counter clockwise around the room.

_You know you tore my heart_

_Did just what I always thought._

Julian's partner dipped Julian. Julian let his head fall back before his partner pulled him upright and spun him out.

_La_

_La-ah_

_La-ah_

_La La La La La La La La_

_La La La La La_

Julian spun a few times before he slammed into his new partner. And then it hit him. Logan. Julian moved to try to walk away, but Logan held him onto him, his grip tightening around Julian's waist. "No." Logan growled.

_Somewhere you're fast asleep_

_I hope you're terrified_

_One long nightmare_

_Cause you've torn my heart_

Logan took control and began to push Julian backwards, leading him. Logan took one hand off of Julian's waist and grabbed his hand.

"Get off me." Julian whispered.

"Not until we're done."

"I thought we were done. You made that pretty clear."

_I still feel your skin_

_Soft as velvet, thick as sin_

_Whisper tender shiver deep_

_You got me good_

_No good for me_

Logan spun Julian out again and instead of letting go of his hand and letting him change partners, Logan pulled Julian back in swiftly, causing Julian to grab onto Logan so he wouldn't lose his balance.

"I got you." Logan whispered. Julian stopped fighting the dance and let Logan lead him.

_La_

_La-ah_

_La-ah_

_La La La La La La La La_

_La La La La La_

"Why are you doing this."

"Because I made a mistake." Julian laughed.

"You broke my heart and you don't even apologize."

"I just said I made a mistake."

"It's still not an apology."

_Somewhere you're fast asleep_

_I hope you're terrified_

_One long nightmare_

_Cause you've torn my heart_

The music stopped and the two boys stood in the middle of the floor, one with his eyes like ice and the other with his eyes like fire, staring each other down.

"You think you can come here and just whisk me away like you used to and I'll forget that you've broken me."

"You still love me."

"How can I. You tore out my heart."

* * *

><p>Julian turned on his heel and left Logan standing in the middle of the dance floor. He needed to get out of there, and fast. Tonight was a mistake. Dancing with Logan was a mistake. Being in Logan's arms again reminded him of what he didn't have anymore and Julian needed to get away. Julian pushed through the crowd, pushed past Derek who gave him a concerned look, and kept going until he reached the door. Julian paused for a moment before he pushed open the door and took a deep breath of fresh air. He started to step out, but he felt a hand on his arm before he was whirled around and left staring at Logan, whose mask had now been ripped off.<p>

"We're not done."

"Why do you keep pushing this."

"Because I realized something when I let you walk out of that room."

"What."

"You ripped my heart out."

Julian pulled himself out of Logan's grasp.

"You ripped my heart out when you left that room. You took it with you."

"You want it back? I don't want it."

"No. I want you to have it. Forever. I want to be with my heart and I want to be with you."

Julian turned and stormed out of the building, just slow enough to let Logan follow him. Once they had gotten outside Julian turned around to face Logan.

"So that's it then? You tear me down, rip my heart out and let me leave and then you come back saying I own your heart? How can I believe you?"

"Because I'm in love with you. And I'd rather die than spend another day without you."

Julian jumped back in surprise. Logan had never said he loved him before. Logan had never let himself love Julian the way Julian loved him. Julian looked into Logan's eyes and tried to school his face to show no emotion.

"Well that's lovely cause I d-"

"Don't lie to me."

Logan closed the space between the two of them and kissed Julian hard on the mouth. When he pulled back, Julian was panting and Julian was secretly glad Logan's hands were on him to keep him upright.

"Tell me you don't love me anymore and I will walk away. I will take my broken heart and I will walk away and never bother you again.

"I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't say that I don't love you."

Logan smiled and leaned down to capture Julian's lips in his once again.

* * *

><p>This time it would be different. This time they're both a little bit broken and a lot in love.<p> 


End file.
